HIV-1 is the causative agent of acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS). Early detection of HIV-1 infection is important for determining effective treatment of the infection and to avoid transmission of the infectious virus in body fluids, even before the infected individual manifests symptoms. Early detection of the presence of HIV-1 nucleic acid sequences in infected tissue or body fluid can lead to earlier treatment and steps to prevent spread of the virus to others. To be effective in early diagnosis, reagents and procedures to detect HIV-1 nucleic acid sequences must be able to detect relatively low numbers of viral copies. in the tested sample (e.g., a few hundred copies per ml of plasma). Furthermore, diagnostic methods that provide additional information about the HIV-1 present in an infected individual, such as the HIV-1 subtype and/or mutational changes associated with viral drug-resistance, are useful for prognosis.
Drug-resistance mutations (substitutions, deletions or insertions of one or more nucleic acid bases) have been found in HIV-1 patients who have been treated with drugs and have experienced a resurgence of HIV-1 proliferation and symptoms. Such mutations, which result in a phenotypic change whereby the virus becomes resistant to an antiretroviral drug, have found in the gag gene, often affecting protease cleavage sites, and the pol gene, in both the protease and the reverse transcriptase (RT) coding regions (Gingeras et al., 1991, J. Infect. Dis. 164(6):1066-1074; Richman et al., 1991, J. Infect. Dis. 164(6):1075-1081; Schinazi et al., 1993, Antimicrob. Agents Chemother. 37(4):875-881; Najera et al., 1994, AIDS Res. Hum. Retroviruses 10(11):1479-1488; Eastman et al., 1995, J. AIDS Hum. Retrovirol. 9(3):264-273; Frenkel et al., 1995, J. Clin. Microbiol. 33(2):342-347; Shirasaka et al., 1995, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 92(6):2398-2402; Leal et al., 1996, Eur. J. Clin. Invest. 26(6):476-480; Cleland et al., 1996, J. AIDS Hum. Retrovirol. 12(1):6-18; Schmit et al., 1996, AIDS 10(9):995-999; Vasudevechari et al., 1996, Antimicrob. Agents Chemother. 40(11):2535-2541; Winslow et al., 1996, AIDS 10(11):1205-1209; Fontenot et al., Virology 190(1):1-10; Cornelissen et al., 1997, J. Virol. 71(9):6348-6358; Ives et al., 1997, J. Antimicrob. Chemother. 39(6):771-779).
Information on viral mutations present in an HIV-1 infected patient can be used by a clinician to determine appropriate treatment, such as whether to begin or maintain the patient on a particular antiretroviral therapy. Moreover, continued testing of patient samples that permits characterization of the HIV-1 during treatment can indicate emergence of a drug-resistant virus, thereby allowing the clinician to alter the therapy to one that is more effective. Evidence suggesting that drug resistance testing has clinical utility comes from retrospective and prospective intervention-based studies (Durant et al., 1999, Lancet 353:2195-2199; Clevenbergh et al., 1999, Antiviral Ther. 4: Abstract 60; Baxter et al., 1999, Antiviral Ther. 4: Abstract 61; Cohen et al., 2000, 7th Conference on Retroviruses and Opportunistic Infections (San Francisco, Calif.), Abstract 237). Some mutations known to confer drug resistance affect 20 codons of the protease coding sequence and 27 codons of the reverse transcriptase (RT) coding sequence (Hirsch et al., 2000, JAMA 18:2417-2426). A comprehensive list of 190 mutations in pol was reported by Schinazi et al. (Int'l Antiviral News 8:65-91 (2000)). Mutations that affect gag cleavage sites have been shown to compensate for loss of enzyme activity due to resistance mutations in protease. Thus, there is a need for genotypic assays that provide sequence information on relevant codons, because such assays may detect a viral mutant which could contribute to drug failure, even if it is a minor component of the patient's viral population.
The HIV-1 genome is highly variable, with three groups (M, O and N) described based on their genetic relatedness. The most prevalent group, M, contains subtypes (A to J), with subtypes A, B and C accounting for about 95% of the viral subtypes found worldwide. Subtype E, which is frequently found in Asia, is a recombinant virus that includes subtype A sequence in the gag and pol genes. Therefore, an effective diagnostic assay must be able to detect at least one of the A, B and C subtypes, and, preferably, all of them.
Detection of HIV-1 by using a variety of assays and reagents has been described previously. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,594,123, 5,176,995 and 5,008,182 (Sninsky et al.) disclose detection based on the polymerase chain reaction (PCR) to amplify HIV-1 nucleic acid. U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,637 (Moncany et al.) discloses oligonucleotide primer sequences for selected regions of HIV-1 genes, and methods of amplifying viral sequences using the primers and detecting the amplified products. U.S. Pat. No. 5,712,385 (McDonough et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,856,088 (McDonough et al.) disclose amplification oligonucleotides, probes and methods for detecting HIV-1 sequences. U.S. Pat. No. 5,786,177 (Moncany et al.) discloses methods of amplifying HIV-1 nucleotide sequences for gene expression and purification of the polypeptides produced. HIV-1 nucleic acid sequences useful for detecting the presence of HIV-1 have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,773,602 and EP 0 178 978 (Alizon et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,843,638 (Montagnier et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,001,977 (Chang et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,420,030 (Reitz et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,869,313 (Reitz et al.), and EP 0 181 150 (Luciw et al.). PCT No. WO 9961666 discloses a method for detecting polymorphic mutations in HIV genetic sequences which provide an indication of an increased risk of an imminent viral drug-resistance mutation.
Methods of amplifying nucleic acids to produce more copies of a target sequence have been described previously. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,683,195, 4,683,202, and 4,800,159 (Mullis et al.) disclose PCR amplification which uses a thermocycling series of denaturation and polymerization reactions to produce many copies of a target sequence. Amplification methods that rely on transcription using an RNA polymerase have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,399,491 and 5,554,516 (Kacian et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,990 (Burg et al.), PCT Nos. WO 8801302 and WO 8810315 (Gingeras et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,130,238 (Malek et al.); and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,868,105 and 5,124,246 (Urdea et al.). The ligase chain reaction (LCR) uses four different oligonucleotides to amplify a target and its complementary strand by using cycles of hybridization, ligation, and denaturation (EP No. 0 320 308). Strand displacement amplification (SDA) uses a primer that contains a recognition site for a restriction endonuclease that nicks one strand of a hemimodified DNA target duplex, followed by primer extension and strand displacement steps (U.S. Pat. No. 5,422,252 (Walker et al.)).
Nucleic acid sequences may be detected by using hybridization with a complementary sequence (e.g., oligonucleotide probes) (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,980 (Cantor), U.S. Pat. No. 5,202,231 (Drmanac et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,625 (Church et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,736 (Caldwell et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,068,176 (Vijg et al.), and 5,202,231 (Macevicz)). Hybridization detection methods may use an array of probes on a DNA chip to provide sequence information about the target nucleic acid which selectively hybridizes to an exactly complementary probe sequence in a set of four related probe sequences that differ one nucleotide (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,837,832 and 5,861,242 (Chee et al.)).